Caersyn
Character Name: Caersyn Class: Druid Race: Tiefling Level: 5 Experience Points: Alignment: Abilities Stats Saving Throws Skills Languages Combat Spell Casting Features and Traits Proficiencies Inventory & Equipment Notes Background It is unknown where Caersyn was born, nor who his parent are. He was found as a infant at the edge of the forest where the woods became a moor near a town called Gemotholt. The forest where he was discovered was known to the towns people to have odd effects. Those effects had great influence on Caersyn, though he was clearly a Teifling by race his skin was olive green and his horns were made of wood covered in a creeping moss. The town he grew up in existed at a spot where two forests and a moor met. The one forest was full of young birch trees, it was bright and full of life. The other forest, the forest where Caersyn was discovered, was full of ancient oaks which grew darker and foreboding the further into the forest you walked. This forest was special. Not corrupting but instead required a price to be paid for its resources to be used, a balance maintained. For every acorn taken out something had to go back in. Because of his race Caersyn was left with the town church, unwanted by the exclusively human population in the town. He grew up isolated save for one friend, a small girl, Amersa, who was his same age who he grew up to marry and have a daughter, Bella, with. As Caersyn grew up an obvious talent for wood working. Even the towns people had to acknowledge is talent and bought his wares. He raised enough coin to build a small cottage for his family at the edge of the dark oak woods. Behind the family home he had a small workshop behind the home, where he took wood from the dark forest. Caersyn's work was through out the town, but the price was not yet paid. Everyone began have grave misfortunes, but instead of blaming their tainted wares, they blamed the Teitfling Carpenter simply because his race was corrupt in their eyes. One by one all the towns folk moved away from Gemotholt, taking their corruptions with them to every spot in the land. Eventually it was only Caersyn and his family in the town. Caersyn's two finest works were a ring which he gave his wife when they married, and a necklace for his daughter. One day in early august Caersyn came back from foraging in the light forest for mushrooms his family was not in the cabin only a ring and necklace remained, from which led two sets of track side by side out into the dark forest. It only then did his Druidic power come alive and could he sense the balance that the forest required. Everything that was taken away from the forest had to be repaid. Only when all of the objects that Caersyn had made were returned to the forest, would his family return. Now Caersyn travels the lands in search of that which he gleaned from the dark forest. When he returns to the dark forest to give back what he once took, he is imbued with more knowledge of the about the druidic arts. Caersyn knows again that the forest requires balance, and knowledge cannot be gained without something being given back. A corruption has started at the finger tips on his right hand, spreading slowly across his body, it now has made its way to his neck. Caersyn knows that in order to reverse the corruption, he must given back to the forest, give back his knowledge. In a vision Caersyn saw that town where he grew up is on an important point. One where the balance of the light forest, the dark forest is paramount. But they are threatened by the spread of the moors. Caersyn is entwined with this spot where three worlds meet. His name even reflects this, Caer a corrupted spelling of the ancient word for mossy moor, and Syn meaning same or one with. Caersyn thinks himself the corrupting moor, that pushed the dark forest to take his family to keep the balance. In order for him to save his family he will have to heal the same forest that keeps him away from his family. He the corruption will have to be stopped, he will have to embrace death forever keeping himself away from the family he is so desperate to be with once again. Category:Character Category:Player Character